


Heroes and Villains

by White_Tiger94



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - X-Ray & Vav, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Nothing permanent, Reconciliation, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Villains, Violence, accidental harm to romantic partner, and secret identies are kinda the whole plot, but the villans aren't messing around, mostly because no one would mistake Mogar for anyone but Michael, not based on the animated series, this is my own interpretation of the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8166781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Tiger94/pseuds/White_Tiger94
Summary: X-Ray and Vav are the heroes of their city, frequently helped by the mysterious computer wizard Vagabond. On the other side the villains Corpirate, his lovely but deadly assistant Shadow, and the dangerous Mogar plot the heroes’ demise. But what happens when two of their boyfriends are kidnapped, and both sides discover that they have been literally sleeping with the enemy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this story on and off for the last year, but it keeps getting buried under a terrifyingly large pile of works-in-progress. This is as far as I have been able to get in this time. Consider this your warning that updates will probably be few and far between.  
> As for anyone waiting for the next chapter of LIFF (SIJTLWTF)... well, its in the to-do pile somewhere. Hopefully I'll be able to complete the next chapter before years end, then I can give you the chapter after that. Which is already done.  
> Please, someone save me from all these story ideas. They're eating me alive.

It was a beautiful day in the city. The air was clear and warm, but not too hot for a summer day. The day was completely lovely, except for the piercing screech of an alarm going off. It was coming from the first national bank in the middle of town. Citizens ran screaming down the streets in terror as a man wearing a bear costume with a  mask covering part of his face yelled orders to a gang of people dressed as pirates that were carrying heavy bags marked with a dollar sign out of the bank and into a waiting truck. Behind the wheel was a women dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, tapping her finger against the steering wheel impatiently as she glanced up and down the street.

Two pairs of booted feet slammed down on the rooftop across the street from the bank. “Well, X-Ray,” a British voice said loudly, gaining the attention of the men on the street. The bear-man scowled up at the two. “Looks like someone decided to give the bank patron’s a bad day.” The brit in question was wearing a blue spandex suit, with a symbol on his chest that looked like a bowler hat and a shirt in a V-shape. The hat and shirt were colored like a British Union Jack.

The Puerto Rican man next to him in green spandex grinned. “Looks like, Vav my good man; Seems we’ll have to shoo some inconsiderate people away from them.”  The symbol on his chest of two green lightning bolts crossed over a white circle in an X shape shone slightly as he moved.

The man in the bear suit scowled up at them, “you can try,” he called, and then turned to the women in the truck. “Now, Shadow.”

The women nodded, saying something into a small hand held radio. Instantly more men in pirate outfits sprang out of hiding on the surrounding rooftops and streets, some carrying large guns; the two super heroes exchanged glances and nods, and then jumped onto separate roof tops: time to get to work.  

Vav jumped down from the rooftop onto the street and found himself surrounded by seven henchmen. The men grimaced menacingly, holding up bats and other weapons as they advanced on the hero. Vav didn’t seem the slightest bit worried, throwing up his hands in front of him with a grin. A pulse seemed to come from his hands, and everything around the blue clad superhero slowed down. Even the leaves falling from a nearby tree paused in mid-air. The men were completely incapable of moving, and with a few well-placed hits and kicks, they wound up groaning in a pile on the ground when time restarted.

X-Ray, on the other hand, stayed up on the rooftop. Putting one hand on his glasses, he began to shoot lasers from his eyes at the bad guys. The pirate henchmen on the other side of the street dived for cover, but X-Ray was soon interrupted by the sound of another henchmen climbing up the ladder onto his roof. With a shout of “Parkour!” X-Ray through himself across a gap onto a another roof, still firing lasers. The henchmen by this point had gotten their wits back, and now began shooting towards the Puerto Rican superhero. With a muttered curse, the green-clad hero dived behind some air conditioning units on the roof. “Vav, a little help?” X-Ray called to his partner.

“On my way, X-Ray,” the Brit yelled back, shoving back the man he was grappling with at the same time. “Just got to take care of something.” With a forceful gesture, he paused time for the entire street, allowing him to knock out the man attacking him and turn to help his comrade. He ran back across the street, jumping up on top of a car and from there onto a roof, running over to his partner. X-Ray, like everything else on the street, was frozen until Vav touched his shoulder.

When he could move, X-Ray fell backwards, resting for a moment. “we have got to figure out a way for you to freeze time without me being caught in the crossfire. Still, I’m glad we can take a minute to have a break. This is a lot more bad guys than I was expecting when we heard that the bank was being robbed.”

Vav, meanwhile, was standing beside him, a hand held out towards the street with a look of concentration on his face. “You get to take a break, this isn’t easy, X-Ray,” Vav wined. “I don’t know how much longer I can hold this.” Sweat was beginning to bead on his brow above the white domino mask he wore on his face.

X-Ray jumped up at that. “well,” he sighed exasperatedly, “I suppose if you insist. Crime fighting waits for no one,” he joked. Together the two superheroes jumped back down onto the street in-front of the bank, and with a nod from X-Ray Vav allowed time to restart.

The two heroes in spandex punched and kicked their way through the henchman towards the bank, until with a curse the bear man jumped into the back of the truck. “Better luck next time, Heroes,” he called out mockingly, before nodding to the women. The women’s expression was grim as she took off at top speeds, dollar bills falling out of the back of the truck as it disappeared behind a corner. The remaining henchmen were quickly dealt with, but the truck was long gone by the time they set out to follow it.

“Blast,” Vav said, watching the truck speed away down the street. X-Ray went inside the bank to check in case they had left anyone behind in the bank, while Vav went to contact the newest member of their crime fighting outfit. Both superheros had been surprised (and X-Ray very suspicious) when a mysterious person had contacted them and offered to help, but he had more than proved his worth to the two. Vav put his hand up to his ear, activating the transmitter hidden there, “Vagabond? Looks like they got away again.”

A computerized male voice came from the other end of the line, “Again? Did they get away with the money too?”

X-Ray came out of the still open bank doors with a scowl on his face, “Most of it; any ideas why Mogar is suddenly working with the Corpirate’s henchman? He doesn't seem like the kind of guy who does casual team-ups.” 

 Vav knew it was just his imagination, but he could have sworn the voice on the other end of the line sounded just as annoyed as they felt from being out of the loop. “I don’t know, and I don’t like it. If those two have decided to team up, we’ll have a lot more trouble from now on, I guarantee it. I’ll let you know if I see any signs of their next target.” The comm unit beeped once to signaling that the conversation was over.

x-Ray sighed, “he’s such a wonderful conversationalist, he makes me look downright sociable.”

Vav laughs. “you going to leave me to crime fight alone and start a public speaking circuit, X-Ray?”

Ray snorted fluttering his eyelashes at his partner, “oh, Baby. You know I could never leave you!”

Vav snorted and punched him in the shoulder. He turned towards the bank and survey the damage. The doors had been blasted open and were hanging crooked on their hinges. The street around them looked like it had seen a small war, with bullet holes and puddles of blood decorating the once quiet street. Dollar bills were blowing around the street with the breeze, making everything look even more disorganized.  

Vav looked over at his partner in crime (fighting), “well, guess we should call in the coppers and help them clean up the mess.”

X-Ray groaned, “Do we have to? We’re going to be late for dinner. Again.”

Vav grinned. “Not if you hurry up, slow-poke.” He waved his arm at a dollar bill flying out the door, reaching out to grab it as it slowed to a stop in the air beside him.

“Ha ha Vav,” x-Ray snarked, “very funny.” But he followed his fellow super hero into the building, a small smile on his face.  

 

 

 

Monday Dinner was always a big deal in their home. No one was quite sure how it became a tradition, but when pressed most of them would blame Gavin. But no matter whose fault it was (as they were quick to point out every time Gavin complained) was that they all made it a habit to be at the dinner table around six every single Monday. It was difficult sometimes; Geoff and Jack were top managers at a large company that frequently called them in at odd hours to work out issues. Michael and Ryan had more flexible schedules being freelancers; but Ryan often had to stay up late working on computer issues for the clients. Michael as an electrician only got called away for an emergency, or when a client didn’t have any other time to have him come in. Ray and Gavin both had cover jobs to hide the fact they were super heroes from the others, though they often were laid off for leaving work suddenly. Fortunately the villains also seemed disinterested in causing too much chaos on Monday nights, so they were rarely called away for their other job.

In any case, this Monday Ray and Gavin walked in to see Ryan parked on the couch with his computer, and the sound of Jack and Michael joking around in the back room. Both of their stomach’s growled in tandem as the smell of Geoff’s cooking drifted in from the kitchen. Ryan looked up to grin at the two at the sound. “Welcome home,” he said, putting the computer down on the couch next to himself, “what took you guys so long? We thought we were gonna have to start eating without you.”

“Traffic was terrible downtown,” Ray lied easily, sprawling in his favorite chair after throwing off his shoes by the door. Gavin managed to knock over the umbrella stand, which caused Ryan to roll his eyes. Gavin knocked the thing over practically every time he walked in the door, it had more dents than the surface of the moon. Gavin paused for a moment to wave at Michael who had stuck his head out from another room to see what the commotion was about.  Michael waved back, turning around to tell Jack that their two idiots had finally arrived. “Heard on the radio that something was going down at the bank; those super-villain schemes always seem to be bad news for the little guys.”

Ryan nodded, “yeah, I saw that on the news. X-Ray and Vav managed to save the day again.”

Michael walked into the room then, quickly followed by Jack. Michael laughed, “Look out, boys. Ryan’s talking about his crushes again.”

Ryan blushed. “Shut up,” he muttered, “For the last time, I do not have a crush on them.” Gavin shared a mischievous look with Michael; this was their favorite thing to tease Ryan about because it always got a rise out of him. Ryan was the superhero duos biggest fan, he knew every piece of trivia about them. Gavin and Ray both thought it was really cute that their boyfriend was so obsessed with their alter egos.

Ryan looked to Jack for help, as he usually made the others stop teasing him after a while. Unfortunately for Ryan, Jack also had a grin on his face, “oh, come on Ryan. You have a poster on the wall of your office. You keep up with fan pages about them. You absolutely have a crush.”

Ryan spluttered, his face red, but was saved from answering by Geoff poking his head through the kitchen door. “Dinner is served,” he called, and everyone rushed over to get at the food. When the requisite shoving match (Michael and Gavin) was over with, everyone settled down with a plate heaped high with food and dug in.

“This is delicious, Geoff,” Gavin said, pausing in shoving food into his mouth to swallow. “What did you guys do today?”

Geoff smiled, “Today was great, Jack and I managed to finish up a big project today that will make the company a lot of money. Jack was completely bad ass; I couldn’t have done it without him.”

Jack laughed. “He’s being modest, he did most of the work, and I just put on a few finishing touches.”

Michael leaned over as well, “Well I did something awesome today as well, I…”

Ray groaned. “Please don’t start spouting technobabble at us again; it’s bad enough when Ryan does it.”

“Excuse me,” Ryan said, miffed. “He’s not spouting technobabble, **I’m** spouting technobabble. He’s talking about wires and connections and things like that, I actually know how the tech works.”

Which immediately started an argument between the two about which was better: knowing how to physically wire something and how electricity worked, or how to work with computer’s and program shit. The argument continued until the settled into bed together, all of them nestled close to the most important people in their lives. 

Gavin was the last to fall asleep looking over his peacefully sleeping boyfriends. He would never let anything take this away from him, because he would fight a thousand villains to be able to come back home to his boys. This was where he belonged. This was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story! Kudos and comments are much appreciated (they make the writing go faster). No idea when the next chapter will be out, but I'm aiming for about two weeks from now. See you next time!


End file.
